Keeping my dream
by ruminate
Summary: This is an all human story. Bella, a 16 years old gymnast who got to go to the 2012 Olympics. She found herself obsessively in love with Edward, the amazing runner. I'm bad at summary, but the story is better. Please R & R
1. Olympics

**This plot had been in so many storied but I wanna try writing something about Olympics. YEAH!! I love the Volley-ball and the gmnactics. **

**Disclaim: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They belongs to Stephenine Meyer. **

Deep breaths I told myself. Exhale then inhale. I extend my left leg on the bar and lean forward to stretch, while my I-pod blasting music into my ears. I can feel the muscle loosen up.

After a while, I exchanged it to my right leg until a shook interrupted me. "It's your turn." My couch said. I nodded. Remember, exhale then inhale. "Good luck Bella!" I managed to smile and went to wait for my turn on the mat. Then I'm off on my final game. The floor.

'The next gymnast, 16 years old Isabella Swan. There are high expectations of this girl… and off she goes! Now will you look at the height of that spring! One and a half twist. This is brilliant. But can she stick it?' The announcer said.

I ignored that fact I might not be in the Olympics. I will BE in the Olympics. This is my last chance. I will make it happen.

'...2 back handstand. Her routine is flawless! She is absolutely AMAZING! Jack.'

'Yes she is Kate. She is great.' I stick my Aerials, now I have to finish of with a few dance moves, a Back Walkover, an Aerial again and a Forward Somersault. As I got up from my Aerials, My muscles starting to get tense. There's a pain releasing from my right leg. But I ignored it, getting into the Olympics is my dream. That's where I want to be.

'This girl would probably be in Top 5 Jack. Her routine is flawless.' the announcer said. Now it is my final Aerials. I leap forward to jump, trying not to touch the floor with my hands. I stick with it. I landed with no problem. The pain on my leg is increasing.

'That Aerial was perfect again. Here comes her Forward Somersault...' the announcer said again.

While I'm doing my Forward Somersault, an electric shock struck in my right leg. I extend my leg and paused. I should have not done that. I've screwed up my routine. I have no chance in Olympics. My dream is shattered... But I have to finish this. At the end, I finished off with a twist and land perfectly.

'Her landing was perfect, she might still have a chance on the Top five...' the announcer said. Just shut the hell up! I walked toward my couch, she looked comforting yet disappointed. She gave me a tight hug and whispered in my ear 'It's alright sweetie. It's alright. You will get into the Olympics.' I know by fact I wouldn't. I've screwed up my routine. The judges would never forgive that.

'Here comes her score… 15.11. Not bad at all. She came behind Taylor Stars; who scored 15.126 on third place...' I looked at the screen in disbelief. I'm in the Olympics! A small tear ran down my cheek. I looked at my couch, whom is staring at the screen also in disbelief.

I rushed to my mother and gave her kisses on both cheek and a tight hug. 'We did it!' I managed to whisper out. Good-bye California. Hello Olympics!

------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it so far.

Please R & R


	2. Practice makes Perfections

**Raindrops keep fallin' on my head**

**And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed**

**Nothin' seems to fit**

**Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'**

**So I just did me some talkin' to the sun**

**And I said I didn't like the way he got things done**

**Sleepin' on the job**

**Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin' **

I can do this. B.J. Thomas will help me.

**But there's one thing I know**

**The blues they send to meet me won't defeat me**

**It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me**

'Oomph!' Ok, maybe B.J. Thomas can't help me. I got up and got back on the beam. '3 Backward Somersault first.' I said and tired again. I leap back and flew with the air. I felt like I was flying. I extend my hand to continue my 2 Backward Somersault, then the last. Perfect! Then here comes the Front Split. I landed unevenly and fell onto the floor. 'Dammit.' I stood up and start over again.

Many hours had past, and I still haven't performed my routine flawless. I kept trying and trying. 'Enough Bella.' I looked at the entrance and saw my mum with my step-dad, Phil standing there, holding onto luggage. Oh My God. London!

'I'm coming!' I rushed to my seat to grab my backpack and hurried to the airport.

In the end, we arrived there on time. At half past 3, we're on the plane and ready to go. I always hated to go on an airplane, since it is impossible to have something this big in air! But I know this flight is more important than worrying about gravity. It's only a few hours flight. Right?

I closed my eyes and pluck my earphone in and imagine I'm on the beam again. I just need to make my Front Split even. I extend my arms out and leap backward for my 3 backward Somersault. One. Two. Three. DONE! Now my split. I slowly ran forward and leap upwards. Fall. I breathed heavily. I stood up again. '... Bella!' My couch shook me. I pulled my earphones out.

'What?' I looked upward and saw a flight attendant standing beside a drink trolley. 'Um... I'll have a diet coke please.' a slight heat rose from my cheek, then I pluck my earphones in again and I'm back into my imagination practice.

------------------------------------------------------

Please R & R


	3. LONDON!

**Sorry guys, this is a missing chapter so it's replacing Chap 3... LOL. Sorry. So if you haven't read it, you can read the whole thing. The actual whole thing :D **

I stretched and yawned after my imagination practice put me into too much energy.

'Thank you ladies and gentlemen. We hope you have a great on our flight and a great here in London. We wish our very best to you and Thank You again for riding British Airway.' I unbuckled my seat belt, stood up and extend my arms up and stretch. That felt good.

'Um... Bella.' My couch said.

'hm...?Yeah couch?' I asked and yawned.

'Nice undies.' A voice said behind me. I covered the back of my pants and turned to see who it was. It was Edward Cullen, the amazing runner whom won 5 gold medals last year and also the youngest ever compete in the finals. 'It's very... original.'

I heard about this guy. Perverted playboy, many gymnasts had been spelled under his charm. I know why now. He looks absolutely gorgeous! Before I can get my concentration back, he's already gone. I must have looked like an idiot back then. The image of me looking at Edward Cullen while he murmured something flowed in my head. Those liquidity green eyes… Gorgeous. Then I can see myself just standing there, staring at him. What an idiot he must had thought.

I shook my head from that thought and walked to immigration. After a while I'm in London! FINALLY! I'm in London. 'Bella. Let's get to the hotel first, you must be exhausted.' My couch said. I nodded and followed him to a mini-van. Then off we go.

We arrived at the "Rosen Blake Hotel" in one hour.

*

I was brought to an ensuite room. It's huge! I love it!

'Thank you.' I said to the bellboy and gave me a 5-dollar note. He looked at the note, his eyes seem to be popped out. He quickly stuffed it in his pocket.

'Thank you. Madam. I hope you enjoy your stay.' He closes the door behind him. I'm in London! I'm in London! I did my happy dance. After a while, I collapse onto my bed. I finally realize there's another bed. Where's my roommate? She must be on the flight now or tomorrow, oh well.

It's only 6 o'clock. What can I do before dinner? At the end, I decided to take a slow shower. The temperate of the water is perfect. My whole body seems to have relaxed. Hm. Hot water. The best thing in life for relaxation.


	4. Roommate Switching

_Clack_

A sound came from the front door. It must be my roommate. I grabbed a towel and started to dry myself. I quickly changed into an old sweat short and a green tank top.

_Clack_

What is she doing? I rushed out to the bedroom and saw Edward Cullen hold a huge luggage next to mine. What the hell?! Where's my roomie? Most importantly, why is he in my room? 'Um... excuse me?' He turned and looked at me. 'Why are you in my room?' He seems confused as I am.

'Wait. Is this room 532?'

'Yes.'

'Then I'm in the right room.'

'Excuse me? No you're not in the right room. You can't be. I'm supposed to be in the same room with a gymnast. And... you're not a gymnast and obviously you're not a girl?!' We were both confused. There's a knock on the door. I went over to open it, maybe it's the manager came tell him they gave him the wrong key.

There stood a pixie like girl with short spiky hair. She look adorable. 'Hey there, you must be Isabella.'

'Bella'

'Bella. Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, I'm supposed to be your roommate, but since my brother, Edward there is in the same room as my boyfriend, Jasper Hale. I want to switch room with him.' I tried to say something but she stopped me. 'And no Bella, I'm not going to change back.' She turned her eyesight to Edward. Wait, how did she know what I was going to say? 'Sorry Edward, I swopped my keys with yours secretly, a little surprise for Jasper! Got to go. See you later Bella.' Then she pixie like walked off, while the door behind her close quietly.

'What?' I broke the silence. I looked at Edward who was still frozen in place. This is unbelievable. 'What?' I start to breathe heavily and pacing around the room. 'There must be something we can do!' I said frustratingly. I stopped pacing and look at Edward. Who is still frozen. Damn. He's useless!

'What about if we… um... go down to the counter and get another room!' I took my room key and started to get out of the room, but Edward was there before me. Wow. He is fast.

'No you can't. The Olympians' rooms were booked 2 months ago. Let alone this hotel is the most famous hotel in London. There's no chance we can get another room. Not even the Janitors.' He's right. There is nothing we can do… Nothing AT all.

He walked to his bed and sat down. 'What now?' I asked.

He looked up. 'I don't know.'

There's a knock on the door. I opened it. It was no other than my 'now' couch, Carlisle Cullen.


	5. Discussion

'Hello Couch Cullen.' I said.

Carlisle Cullen - Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen's father. Which can also known as 'The Cullens'. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme were in the Olympics in 1976 winter Olympics. Carlisle is a gymnast and Esme is a figure skater. Then they meet each other and fell in love. They had 3 kids. Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen. Emmett Cullen is a weightlifter - which is happily married to the great figure skater, Rosalie Hale. Edward Cullen is a runner and Alice Cullen is a gymnast. All of them had won loads of medals.

'Carlisle.' He let himself in, he saw Edward sitting on the bed. 'Where's Alice?'

'Um... a... she's...' How can I say this… I can't say _'she's now moved to Edward's room…' _I don't want her to get into trouble. 'Um...'

'She's in my room with Jasper. She would be back late.' I turned and looked at him. Incredible. I mouthed him thank you. He nodded.

'Oh. Ok. Isabella.'

'Bella'

'Bella, I want you to be in the gym in 10 minutes. We're going to have a meeting and a little practice before dinner.' he said and stalked out of the room. I quickly grabbed my leotard and went into the bathroom.

'Don't come in!'

'As if I want to...' What a jackass! After 5 minute of changing, I walked out with my gold leotard, which has blue and red line around it. Go America.

His face was priceless. 'That... looks... good on you.'

'Um… Thanks?' I grabbed an old sweatshirt and workout pants. 'When I come back, we would sort this whole… room thing.' Before he could say anything, I'm already on my way to the lift.

*

'Bella! Come here!' Alice waved at me, patting the empty seat next to hers. A gentle smile stretch on my face, I quickly walked over and took a seat. She smiled as well. "So, how's rooming with Edward?" She sounded as if she is hinting something.

I chuckled. "What? What are you talking about?"

"How is it being a roommate with Edward? I know my brother, a pervert and playboy style guy. Did he do anything to you?" What?

"Woe. Woe. Woe. Alice, you're going on the wrong track. You're brother didn't do anything to-"

"Well ladies, welcome to the Olympics and congratulation for getting in. You all did an amazing job and hard work to come to this. We will have some practice before dinner." Carlisle said and led us to a huge gym with beam, uneven bars and floors. This gym could be so far, the biggest I'd ever seen. "Ok ladies, I would like to see you all on each one of them. After your performance, I would give you some suggestions about it. Good luck ladies. But most of all, have fun." He smiled.

All the girls had already changed into their leotard and disappeared into different activity. Some are on beams; getting ready for their latest routine. Some are near the uneven bars; putting chalk on their hand, and some are already dancing on the floor. The quiet gym began to be alive by the music playing for the floor.

"So Bella, what were you saying?" Alice and I stalked to the benches, stretching. While I take off my old sweatshirt and work out pants. She looked at my pile of clothes.

"Bella you seriously need to go shopping with me sometimes." I rolled my eyes and started stretching "But anyway, what were you saying?"

"Alice, your brother didn't do anything to me nor he's being perverted. Even though I know he is." I looked down to my feet. I could here a light chuckle from Alice. "What?"

"Seriously what did he do to you?" She questioned me. I can feel a light heat starting to heat both of my cheeks. "Oh my god. Did he kiss you?" She gasped.

"No. No. No. No Alice. He didn't." My pink cheeks became bright red.

"Then what did he do. I know he did something." I let go of my right leg and exchanged it to my left. Alice stopped. "What did he do Bella?"

"He saw my undies and said they were lovely. That's all." She gasped even more this time.

"Bella, undies are women's most important underwear. Men cannot look at it unless it's for … you know."

"No. I don't know nor I want to know Alice. Come on, we need to practice." I stopped stretching and walked to the floor. Alice followed but never said a word after out 'discussion'. The sweet little pixie like gymnast had stop talking and became a quiet and serious looking gymnast. Her pixie-ness seems to have vanished, making the atmosphere all dark and quiet. Not even the soft, classic music can break the dark and quietness.

"Alice. What is it you were saying about undies?" I let out a sigh, Alice stretch a smile on her face and continued. On and on about how important undies are to women and how they should never let a men see it before having 'you-know-what' with them.

"…That's why undies are so important." Alice finally finished.

"Ok. I'll try and remember that."


	6. Dinner Date

_**Sorry guys, for not updating so long, I was on vacation… Anyway, thanks for the review! Here's chap 5. Please keep on R & R :) This is longer than the other chapters; I wanna make up for the waiting. **_

"You better remember that!" We giggled. Having Alice as a friend is so much fun!

"Bella and Alice. Floor now." Carlisle gestured us to the floor. "Ok. Bella I would like to see you first then Alice."

"Ok." I said. This is just a practice, it doesn't matter that people are staring at you. It's just a practice. Just ignore them.

"When you're ready," Carlisle said, by the time I plucked my ipod to the speaker. Everyone gathered around the mat. I pressed play and ran to the mat. The speaker blast out Lady Gaga, 'Poker Face.'

**Mum mum mum mah**

**Mum mum mum mah**

**I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays**

**Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)**

**Lovegame and intuition play the cards with Spades to start**

**And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart**

I ran forward and did a front handspring, then another one. My legs pulled out straight onto the ground and land perfectly.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

After my landing I did a front split, follow by 2 front Pike Somersaults, a layout and a randy. The routine is flawless. Every move I take feels just like home.

I am in the smelly, old gym down just few blocks away from my house. Even though the mat isn't as new as the one I'm on now, but it still has the strength to hold my weight, to hold the movements I've got to show the world.

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(she's got me like nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(she's got me like nobody) **

*

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

As I finished my whip back, it's my landing. I stick my legs together like they were glued together in the first place and stuck my landing. The old, smelly gym changed into a huge, bright gym full of people in different colours' leotard sitting in front of the mat. Their face were surprise, I could see Alice's mouth widen. Carlisle looked amazed. Even though the song ended, they face still haven't changed.

After a few minutes past, Carlisle broke the silence with loud clapping. Others followed. Some even whistled. "That was amazing Bella." Carlisle said, Alice jumped up and ran towards me.

"Bella, that was awesome! You were so graceful up there." She pointed to the mat. The other girls came around as well, just a couple of girls didn't; for example, Cherry Wuthering and her 'gang'. Cherry was once my friend but then I beat her in the finals for American gymnast. She hasn't spoken to me for about… 3 years now.

I returned my direction to Alice, I laughed shyly. "Thanks Alice." I managed to show her a smile.

"Bella that was a great performance, if you could just make your leg straighter when you do the splits then the routine is perfect. You can go back and have rest now. I just needed you on floor today." Carlisle said, grinning. But I stayed anyway; I wanted to see Alice on the floor. "Well Alice, your turn now." He looked over to Alice, whom is already over to the stereos. Which 'Who Knew' by pink is on.

**You took my hand**

**You showed me how**

**You promised me you'd be around**

**Uh huh**

**That's right**

**I took your words**

**And I believed**

**In everything**

**You said to me**

**Yeah huh**

**That's right**

Alice stalked off with a Round-off, which is followed by 1½ somersault. She was perfect. Up there she seems to be someone else, the person up there is no longer the Alice Cullen I know just few hours ago. But is the Alice Cullen who is achieving the gold, the flawless Alice Cullen.

**If someone said three years from now**

**You'd be long gone**

**I'd stand up and punch them out**

**Cause they're all wrong**

**I know better**

**Cause you said forever**

**And ever**

**Who knew**

*

**My darling**

**I miss you**

**My darling**

She finished off her Aerials and the song is nearly finished.

**Who Knew**

**Who Knew **

Her movements, routine are flawless. She stuck her landing! Oh. My. God. This is one of the best routines I've seen after Shawn Johnson. I gasped when she came down on the mat and rush to her and hugged her.

"Alice that was amazing! You were better than me up there!" She hugged me back and pulled away.

"No Bella. You were better, you looked so… free up there, and I…I weren't as free as you were."

"But Alice-"

"No more buts, at the end of the day, you are better than me."

"But-"

"What did I say?"

"No more buts" I sighed but ended up giggling. Alice is such a great friend.

"How about dinner with me?" Alice asked.

"That sounds great."

"But… first come with me to somewhere."

"Where - " Before I could say anything, Alice already hold on my hand tight and pulled me out of the gym.

**Edward POV:**

"Well done Edward. Just 100 m, you got 9.53." Coach walked up to me and pats my back. "Great job, you just need to get your arms up a little. Then-" Blah. Blah. Blah. I know I can do better just the next ran. I can feel it.

"Hey Edward. How did you do?" Jasper puts his hand on my shoulder. Man does he know how to calm some one down.

"Well, not so good, couldn't beat the world's record."

"World record or not. You still did brilliant out there." He patted my back.

"You're right, it's my record to beat anyway. Thanks man."

"Anytime."

"Jasper... Jasper... JASPER! Get your ass over here!" The coach shouted at the beginning of the lane.

"Well, got to go Edward." I stepped off the lane, and walked over to the bench.

"GO!" Off Jasper went. He ran faster than any other Olympians, but not faster than me. "That was good Jasper. 10.32" Coach pats Jasper on the back. "Go hit the shower kid and you to Edward. Maybe get a massage." He chuckled and stalked off to train other people.

"Alice. Why are we here?" Up in the seats, I could see a beautiful long, curly brown hair girl being guided by Alice down the stairs. Poor girl, she has to go shopping wit her soon.

"Well, we're here because I wanna see MY Jasper and maybe we'll grab dinner together." Typical Alice, shouting around the stadium just so everyone will know Jasper is hers. Jasper instantly looked up and grinned. "Hey sweetie" Alice started to blow kisses.

"GET A ROOM!" Even though they already are in a room together.

"We already have one!" She stuck her tongue out, still holding onto… Bella. I think it is her name. As if I really care anyway, but she has the most gorgeous eyes and hair I've ever seen, like angles... No, I don't care about anything of her!

Alice leans forward and whispered something into Bella's ear. "You wanna WHAT?!" She screamed. Alice just stood there giggling. Typical Alice. That thought made me chuckled.

"HEY Edward! You wanna grab dinner with Jasper, Bella and me?"

"Yeah sure why not?" I chucked and head off to the shower with Jasper.

Bella POV:

Alice grabbed me out of the gym and dragged me into what seems like stadium. "Alice. Why are we here?"

"Well, we're here because I wanna see MY Jasper and maybe we'll grab dinner together." Oh right Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend - The one whom suppose to share a room with Edward Cullen, but ended up me sleeping in the same room as him. I turned and looked at the trace. Edward Cullen is staring at us. Wow, he's kind of when he sweats. STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! HE'S NOT WORTH IT! HE'S A PLAYER FOR GOD'S SAKE!

Jasper walked next to Edward and looked up as well. "Hey sweetie!" Alice shouted and started to blow kisses.

"GET A ROOM!" They already have one.

"We already have one!" She stuck her tongue out, she tighten her grip. She lean forward near my ear and whispered. "Maybe Edward can come with us for dinner. You don't mind do you." She smirked.

"You wanna WHAT?!" I screamed. No way I'm dining with Edward Cullen.

"HEY Edward! You want to grab dinner with Jasper, Bella and me?

He thought for a minute. "Yeah sure why not?" This would be a very, very interesting dinner.


	7. Getting Ready

**Thanks for the reviews guys. It made my day a lot since I had a bad day today, but anyways; hope you guys like this chapter. Please keep on R & R! **

**A/N: I HAD MY BRACES OFF ! YAY!**

_**Previously in 'Keeping my dream.'**_

"_**HEY Edward! You want to grab dinner with Jasper, Bella and me?**_

_**He thought for a minute. "Yeah sure why not?" This would be a very, very interesting dinner.**_

After Edward and Jasper went off to take a shower. I nervously ask, "Why did you just do that Alice? I can't… no I don't even believe you just did that. This must be a dream…" I slapped my face gently for a few times. Wake the hell up Bella, any minute now you would wake up in your messy, old room and live your normal life again. Alice shook me by the arm.

"No Bella, this is not a dream. You are having dinner with us and that's it. End of discussion." My mouth fell wide opened, forming a huge 'o' in a perfect shape.

"Seriously Alice, I would never dine with Edward Cullen. EVER! He is… he is a player for my sake."

"Well Bella stop trying to hide the fact you like him, just accept the fact you like him… a lot." She looked away as she said the last.

"I don't like him." I snapped

"You do… I can tell, a lot too." She chuckled.

"I DON'T! Just because he's hot and perfect and all, it doesn't mean I like him…" She puts her small hand up to protest me to go any further.

"Bella we're having dinner, stop arguing." I nodded, knowing I can't argue anymore. She's a good arguer.

"Fine." She grins, nearly reaching her eyes.

"Come on let's go pick out your outfit!" She pulled me away into the elevator before I can say a single word.

*

Alice stood in front of my closet, shocked. "That's it?" She turned to me; I was sitting crossed legs on the bed, which is near to the bathroom. "That's it?" I nodded.

"Yup, what I need." She looked back and forth, clothes then me, clothes then me.

"You can't be serious." She sighed and closed the closet. Pointing her index finger to me. "You need new clothes. You need to shop with me… right now!" She pulled me again and as we where near the door, I held the strong table, which was placed in the middle of the foyer.

"No Alice! Not now!" I made her to a stop. She dropped my hand with force and gave me a pout.

"Please Bella. Shopping now?" She pouts even more. Even though she's cute when she's pouting but I am not going to shop till I drop on the first day. I turned to look at the clock, 6:14.

"Alice, time is tight." I pointed to the clock behind me. She pouts even more this time, making my heart melt a little bit. "No." Suddenly a huge grin replaced her cute, adorable pout.

"I have an idea." She pulled me harder this time to make me drop my hands from the table in the foyer. Before we knew it, we were in a front of room 533.

"Jasper wouldn't be back to change, so we have plenty of time to get ready." She smiled. She plugged her card into the door and swaps it out quickly, the light above the little check thing, turned green. It pushed the door opened.

The room looks exactly like mine but just the bathroom is on the other side. "Ok, Bella. I need you to take a shower or a bath if you like and I'll choose your outfits."

I looked confused. What does she mean choose your outfit. My clothes are all the way in room 525; her clothes would definitely be too small for me. But I followed her instruction anyway, I can't argue this woman, she's too good.

After a hot shower, I stepped out and dried myself. I tired myself into a robe and unlocked the door. On one of the bed, there is a green tube dress with a plastic skull sewn on its side; next to the dress there was a black cardigan. On the carpet, there's a pair of silver flats. "Alice?"

"Yeah?" She's in a sleeveless black dress, but just a little indigo on the strings; along with matching indigo shoes. She had a hand band on her head. She looks very fashionable… as always. "Hey Bella, your clothes are over there." She pointed to the clothes I saw earlier.

"But, Alice… those are your clothes."

"Yeah, I know. They should fit you." Should fit me? I'm not small… I'm a medium…

"But Alice…"

"No more buts remember! Now c'mon, time is tight as you said." I got into the set of clothes, there was no problem putting them on. After I finished, I looked at the mirror near the bathroom. I look… wow. It's different than usual, not the kind of style I would be in. But this is… perfect.

I slipped some hair behind my ears and took a better look at myself. I look pretty. "So, how do you like it?" Alice asked

"Thanks. Really, thank you."

"Now, I need to do your make up and hair. Come on." She guides me to the dressing table. There's a pile of eye shadows, a couple of eyeliners, clips in a box with hair bands. It's a fully prepared dressing table I've ever seen. She picked up one of the eye shadow box nearby. "What colour should you have? I think blue would be nice." She primed the lid of my eyes with the blue eye shadows, and then added some tiny black eye shadow just above my eyelashes. "Look down to the floor." She puts the mascara on. She stopped and picked up eyeliner. "Keep look down." She applied the eyeliner on my top half and just a bit on the bottom. She finished it off with peach colour lipstick.

She moved onto my hair. "You have really nice hair you know." She lifted it up again and again, before putting a small black clip on but leaving a little bit of hair falling. "There we go. You're all set. No let's party!"

"Party? I thought we're going to dinner." Alice shook her head.

"No, no sweetie. We're clubbing." A smile rose on her face. "No come on, the boys are waiting." I slipped my feet into the flats. They look a lot familiar.

"Where did you find the flats?"

"They're yours actually. I sneaked into your room when you were showering. Now come one. Party!"


	8. Author's Note

**I am so sorry for not updating so long! I've been so busy. **

**Anyway, I am very sorry! Very, very, very sorry. **

**The updates are probably going to be really slow for now, but in just 4-5 more weeks, it's going to be faster cos it's summer! **

**So, sorry for the late update, even though I kept saying I would update…**

**The next updates are probably going to be somewhere in 2 weeks time-ish. **


	9. Goda Di

I should stop saying sorry, but sorry anyways. I shall see you at the end of this chapter.

_**Previously in 'Keeping my dream'**_

"_**No, no sweetie. We're clubbing." A smile rose on her face. "No come on, the boys are waiting." I slipped my feet into the flats. They look a lot familiar. **_

"_**Where did you find the flats?"**_

"_**They're yours actually. I sneaked into your room when you were showering. Now come one. Party!" **_

"Alice I don't think this is a good idea… what if we get caught?" I asked as she drags me into the lift. For such small person, she's pretty strong.

"Well we wouldn't will we." She replied, successfully pulled me into the lift.

"I really, really don't think-" Alice interrupted me by putting he index finger on my lips.

"Say no more Bella, everything would be fine. Trust me, you would want to go back again." She assured me. I look up to the monitor. _3. 2. 1. G._ The doors slide open in front of us. Alice dragged me again to the lobby. Near the dear stood Edward and a guy with dirty blond hair, wearing a gray t-shirt with dark blue jeans. He's probably Jasper. "HEY SWEETIE!" Alice shouted across the lobby, the guy with dirty blond hair turned. He's definitely Jasper.

She dragged me along to the other side. "Alice… Ouch!"

"Well Bella if you've given in then you won't be dragged." Evil things do come in a small package. I sighed.

***

As the sky starting to change its colour, we had arrived in front of a little restaurant, an Italian restaurant. It's small but it seems to be very cosy.

'_**Goda Di**__**' **_a signed engraved and placed on top of the restaurant.

"But I thought…"

"Changed my mind." Alice whispered. "Now come on Emmett is probably whining."

Emmett? Emmett Cullen? 'Thee' Emmett Cullen.

"You mean, you're brother, Emmett Cullen? Emmett Cullen, the weight lifter. The nine time gold metal winner Emmett Cullen?"

"Yup, that him." A blonde and attractive looking girl said behind me. I turned around, and saw it was the one and only Rosalie Hale. "Cute huh? Hey sweetie!" She said, waving at Emmett. He looks exactly like his posters; board shoulders, short and curly brown hair. No wonder there's so many girls are in love with him, even though he's with 'Ice Queen', Rosalie Hale. It was his smile; so very charming.

He stood up at once when Rosalie Hale walked toward the table, he greeted her with a kiss on the lips, and maybe that kiss is a little bit too passionate.

"Ahem." Alice cleared her throat loudly. "Hey Emmett." Emmett Cullen walked toward us, and hugged his little sister tight, lifting her up in the air.

"Hey sis! How's the training going?" He asked, placing her back down on the floor.

"Well it's getting better, dad is a real tough guy." She giggled, punched Emmett playfully on the shoulder. He turned and looked at me curiously, but smiled after a minute or 2.

"Who's this?" He pointed his index finger at me.

I stretched out my hand. "I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I introduced myself. Instead of a handshake, I got an extremely hard hug from Emmett; too tight that I couldn't even breath for a minute.

"Emmett, I think you're killing her." Alice noted.

"Oh! I sorry." He smiled his signature smile. "I'm Emmett, Emmett Cullen, nice to meet you Bella. I'm guessing you're a gymnast?" Waving his finger between Alice and me.

"Yup"

"Cool, well let's get something to eat because I'm starving." We all followed Emmett to our table. A waiter came up to us and introduced himself, John, telling us he would be our waiter today. We ordered some drinks and he stalked off to the kitchen.

"So Bella tell me something about yourself." Rosalie asked at the end of the table.

"I'm from Forks, but I train in Seattle. I started gymnastic when I'm at a young age, and I love it." I smiled; the only think Rosalie did was nodding her head.

John the waiter came back with our drinks. "Are you guys ready for ordering?"

"Well I am." Emmett beamed. "I want a pepperoni cheese pizza, and a Agnello."

"How would you like your lamb sir?"

"Um… Medium rare." Emmett smiled.

"And you ma'am?" John the waiter asked Rosalie, smirking at here and there as she ordered what she wanted. He went around the table, until he got to me. "And you ma'am." He asked again, gesturing me.

"Well, I would like to have a bowl of spaghetti with white source please." I smiled sweetly at the man, looking for to give him back my menu. John the waiter blushed a little before walking away. Then questions started to fire on me from everyone around the table, except Edward.

"So Bella, beside gymnastic, do you play any other sports?" Jasper asked. This put me into a rather long pause before answer with a nod. I did play some other sports when I'm in Seattle, I mean I do gymnastic and… running, yes running.

"I use to run." A shock face planted on both Jasper and Edward's face. "What? I can run." I smirked at both of them, placing the napkin on my lap.

More question were being asked, and of cause I quickly answer them with my best manner. Dinner was served after I was discussing my routine with Alice, whom seems to be rather concern about my front split on the beam as much as I am too.

"Maybe dad can help you with it." She sad with a smile, I nodded fiercely while John the waiter put the food on in front of her. "So have you thought about your floor routine yet?" She asked, having her mouth full with a piece of chicken.

I wasn't quite sure how to answer that, but I do know I am prepare with whatever routine I would be having. "I… uh… I'm not sure. But whatever routine it is, I'm ready for it." I grin from ear to ear, stuffed a fork full of twirled spaghetti in my mouth.

Dinner went by quickly, and we were outside walking back to the hotel in a matter of minutes. "Thank you for the dinner again Emmett." I said, looking up to an at least 6 foot tall man.

"Ah, no problem Bella." He grinned. "My pleasure for having you with us for dinner."

London sure knows how to win a girl's heart with lovely stores lights, British people, and a beautiful night sky. I looked up to the clear night sky, scattered with stars, suddenly in a blink I saw… a shooting star. I made a wish quietly in my head.

_I wish I could make my country proud._

That could be one of the best nights in my life… so far.

A/N: The shooting star part actually happened to me, I was walking down the street to go watch _'Percy Jackson and the Olympian: the lighting Thief'_ with two of my friends and an adult. By the time I look up, there was a tiny shooting star.

But the wish I made obviously was different, but it was still cool to see a shooting star for the first time in my life.

I wish you all to see at least one shooting star in your life.

Please **Enjoy. Review. Subscribe.**


End file.
